


On Our Way Home

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The long car rides home after a performance were always a bit a bit tedious, but Hansol had less trouble with them when Seungkwan was by his side.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571074
Kudos: 28





	On Our Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



It was going to be a long ride home. Seventeen had just finished a performance, and it was now after midnight. Hansol wished he could just go to bed, but he’d have to survive the long car ride before he could do that. He climbed into the backseat between Seungkwan and Jeonghan and settled in for the ride.

These car rides were always a bit tedious, but Hansol had less trouble with them when Seungkwan was by his side. Tonight, however, Seungkwan seemed less talkative than normal. The other members were carrying on their own separate conversations, but Seungkwan hadn’t said a word in minutes. Hansol turned to ask him if everything was alright—

Before Hansol could open his mouth, he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder—Seungkwan had fallen asleep. Hansol was about to laugh, but the sound would draw the attention of the other group members, who would surely wake Seungkwan up to tease him.

Instead, Hansol stayed quiet, leaning his head against Seungkwan’s as well. Seungkwan let out a quiet sigh and nuzzled his head into Hansol’s neck before unconsciously wrapping an arm around Hansol’s waist.

It took all of Hansol’s strength to stay quiet, but he managed. Luckily it was dark enough that no one should be able to see him blushing…

…Until Seungkwan cracked an eye open, peeked at Hansol’s face, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Two of Us" by the Beatles.


End file.
